The Cheeki Brothers
"So, does this mean we OWN helicopter?" "No, Cyrus, I believe is just rental. We will take up with owner of rental place." "Oooh, okay Gregor. I bash his knees with flashlight." -The Cheeki Brothers in conversation. Gregor and Cyrus Cheeki are two immigrant brothers from the nation of Cheekiland in Eastern Europe that are currently living the Los Tontos. They are former members of the Cheekiland Armed Forces, and both brothers took up different trades afterwards, with Gregor entering flight school and Cyrus becoming a photographer. They are notorious for starting trouble wherever they are, speaking broken English, and always wearing track suits, with them explaining that it is the "Slavic Way". Background Years in the CAF and School Years After their graduation from high school, both brothers entered the Cheekiland Armed Forces so that they can later gain a free education for their later lives. Due to their close bond, they were paired together and went on various bombing raids over Luroipizstan, a small nation Cheekiland went to war with for seemingly no reason. Gregor, despite being the more ruthless and intelligent of the two, has no confirmed kills, as he was often the pilot. Cyrus has 26 confirmed kills over the course of his military career. They were in the Cheekiland Armed Forces for 6 years, before they went to university. The Brothers went their separate ways for five years, with Gregor going to the Cowmas National Insitute to get his a degree in piloting. Cyrus went to the Cheekiland University of Arts, where he got a degree in photography, despite almost not passing his classes. Currently Since leaving university, both brothers migrated to the United States and set up their home in Los Tontos, where they have been causing trouble ever since, as neither of them have jobs. Cyrus makes money as a street photographer, and Gregor has no source of income, other than taking money from the gangs he often murders. Since their arrival, they have meet Alucard Meemer, who lives in the same apartment building as them, and have befriended him. They often help Alucard concoct absurd schemes to take down his nemesis Green Mask, though these have never worked. During one scheme, Gregor sold his soul to the infamous beast The Cheeki in exchange for the Cheekimobile, the only vehicle in the world that can challenge Green Mask's truck. Information Appearance Gregor is known for always wearing a white tracksuit, white pants, white flat cap, and black sneakers. Often this outfit is covered in blood, either of his enemies of his own. His hair is brown curly, he has a beard, and his eyes are soulless, as he sold his soul to the Cheeki. Cyrus, in contrast to his brother, always wears a red tracksuit, red pants, a red flat cap, and red shoes. He has a skeletal face, green eyes, and short brown hair. Themes * Vodka Leitmotif * Cheeki Breeki Song Normal Theme * Cheeki Breeki Hardbass Battle Theme Personality Gregor is the more intelligent one of the two. However, he is also far more ruthless than his brother and often kills others on a whim. He can be irritable to those he does not know, and will become incredibly angry at the slightest provocation. In contrast, Cyrus is far more light hearted and friendly, albeit far more stupid. He is bad at understanding many metaphors in the English language and usually needs Gregor to give him orders in order to be effective when doing tasks. However, he is very unnaturally good at photography, and is also very adept at beating people to death. Likes Vodka, Flying, the Cheekimobile, Alucard Meemer Dislikes Green Mask, Gangs, Actors Hobbies The only hobby the brothers have is causing as much havoc as possible. Abilities Gregor Cheeki *Enhanced Stamina *Weapon Proficiency *Enhanced Marksmanship *Hidden Arsenal Cyrus Cheeki *Enhanced Stamina *Enhanced Strength *Hidden Arsenal Paraphernalia * Various guns * Various blades * Flashlight * The Cheekimobile Limitations * Gregor can often be shortsighted, and Cyrus is an idiot. * Despite its prowess, the Cheekimobile has never defeated Green Mask's truck. * Gregor is far less physically strong than Cyrus, though Cyrus is nowhere near as proficient with weaponry. * They are very reckless drivers. Trivia * The Cheeki Brothers find it very difficult to live alone, hence why they live together. * They are good friends with Alucard Meemer. * The Cheeki Brothers have only encountered Thug Kuda a few times. Category:Character Sheets Category:Male Characters Category:Joke Characters Category:Villainous Vulture Characters Category:Huffius Characters Category:Los Tontos